


precious

by huehuehyuka



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, New Years, Reminiscing, could be romantic or platonic u decide, hello beomkaists, honestly idk how to tag this one, it's just cute i think, just a bit of cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huehuehyuka/pseuds/huehuehyuka
Summary: There are subtle changes that happen throughout a year. Minor things that shift every passing day, adding up to something entirely different 365 days later.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Kudos: 27





	precious

**Author's Note:**

> i decided we need more beomkai fics so

January 1, 2021

A hellish year has finally concluded, though to Beomgyu nothing really changed. A year passing never meant much. People like to say “new year, new me” with the intention of completely turning their lives around, but in reality a new year is not any newer than the year before. You can call that a pessimistic point of view, but he prefers the word ‘realistic’.

However, there are subtle changes that happen throughout a year. Minor things that shift every passing day, adding up to something entirely different 365 days later. 

Beomgyu swiped through his photos, reminiscing on the time before the seemingly never ending pandemic. He rolled over in his bed, curling in on himself slightly as he opened a folder. Run Away era was the last era before everything went downhill. The last era they performed in front of people. The last era they saw MOAs. Sure, the support from Weverse and VLive were felt, but it gets difficult to believe in things one can’t see. 

While he was swiping, he came across a picture of Hueningkai from the start of the year. A Snow app-filtered selfie and shy pose. The corners of his mouth twitched upwords at the thought of how much Kai has grown. They all have, but Kai grew at an alarming rate. Their little maknae is no longer so little.

Beomgyu tapped a few times on his phone, opening a folder of pictures from 2019. At the beginning of that year, Kai was still shorter than him. A baby deer that had to look up to make eye contact. Usually, Beomgyu is the kind that wants to be protected, but something about Kai made him want to wrap the younger in bubble wrap and keep him safe from the harsh world.

Kai was catching up to his height once they debuted. He was still small and thin, but just as adorable. It was impossible to look at Kai and not smile at him. Beomgyu thought about when he would take Kai’s dolphin plushie just to tease Kai. His reactions were always so cute. So cute, he still messes with Kai’s plushies for the reactions. 

A gentle knock on the door brought Beomgyu back to reality. 

“Come in,” he responded, not looking up from his phone. 

“Yeonjun-hyung wants suggestions for dinner,” Kai said as he opened the door. Beomgyu’s eyes lingered on his screen before looking up at the maknae. Broad shoulders, matured features. Kai had grown taller and more broad, and most definitely more handsome. Just looking at him, he is surely an adult now. But being blessed, or cursed, with the knowledge of how he looked before, Beomgyu is unable to let go of the precious little Kai he met for the first time. 

None of the others truly accepted how much Kai has grown over less than two years. Though Taehyun was more concerned about catching up to Kai’s height, the others could not believe that their baby is an adult now.

“Tell him that I don’t care as long as it’s not seafood,” Beomgyu answered, looking back down at his phone.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” the younger asked, stepping closer to the bed. Beomgyu sat up, making space for the maknae. Kai leaned down to rest his head on his hyung’s shoulder.

“Old pictures,” Beomgyu said. He zoomed into Kai’s face on a screenshot of the end of The Dream Chapter: Magic concept trailer. “Shall we run away?” Beomgyu teased, imitating Kai’s voice.

“I do not sound like that!” Kai complained, lightly smacking Beomgyu.

“Want to see something crazy?” the older boy asked. Without waiting for an answer, he found and tapped on a picture of the five of them from their debut show. “You look like a baby!”

Kai blushed a little out of embarrassment, quickly tapping and zooming on Beomgyu’s phone. “You were just as baby as I was,” he pouted. 

“Yes, but you’re the one that became an adult,” Beomgyu zoomed into Kai again. “This is about you!”

“Taehyunie is also an adult now, let’s look at him!” Kai whined, hiding his face in Beomgyu’s shoulder. He peeked at the screen again. “I really have changed a lot, huh?” Kai thought aloud.

Beomgyu fake-thought for a moment. “No.”

“Hey, yes I have,” Kai lightly shoved the other, before pulling him back to rest his head again. “I’ve gotten so much more handsome,” he giggled.

Beomgyu craned his neck to look at Kai who winked at him. Beomgyu pretended to grimace. “You’re the same.”

“Nuh-uh!!”

“You’re our little baby Kai,” Beomgyu cooed. “Our little precious maknae!”

Kai wrapped his arms around Beomgyu’s torso, squeezing him slightly. He buried his face in Beomgyu’s neck. “I’m an adult now!”

“Baby Kai wants to cuddle his hyung, I see,” Beomgyu snickered, setting his phone aside and laying down on his side, Kai on top of him like a weighted blanket. Kai used to fit perfectly on him. Now Beomgyu was almost drowning in him.

Suffocating might be a more appropriate word. “You’re heavy,” the older boy pushed Kai off of him. Now they were side-by-side, Kai still hugging Beomgyu. 

“You may be bigger than most of us now, but you will always be our precious maknae,” Beomgyu stated, punctuating his sentence with a kiss on Kai’s forehead.

The younger rolled his eyes, smiling. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” 


End file.
